Sufficient hydration is important for replacing bodily fluids during extended periods of aerobic activity, such as cycling. Currently, several methods are known for getting fluids to a person engaged in aerobic activity and in need of fluid replenishment.
For example, a person engaged in aerobic activity could stop the aerobic activity and take a drink, such as at aid stations. However, this disrupts the aerobic activity and is not well suited for events like competitive cycling races.
It is desirable to make replenishment fluid available without the need for slowing or stopping aerobic activity. Water bottles carried by persons engaged in aerobic activity represent an attempt to overcome the problems associated with aid stations. However, water bottles are awkwardly shaped. Further, the use of one or both hands is required to drink from a water bottle. Therefore, the use of water bottles can present safety hazards to cyclists.
In an attempt to overcome the deficiencies of water bottles, hydration systems have been developed that include a flexible reservoir for holding fluid, a flexible tube for conveying the fluid from the reservoir to the person engaged in aerobic activity, and a valve, such as a mouth operated bite valve, attached to the end of the tube. When it is desired to replenish fluids, the person engaged in aerobic activity places the outlet of the valve in his or her mouth and bites down on a flexible valve covering. The valve covering deforms and is taken out of sealing engagement with an internal valve member, and fluid from the reservoir flows into the person's mouth. However, in order to withstand stresses induced when bitten, known bite valves have elongate strength members that span the diameter of the valve. Thus, in order to replenish fluids using known bite valves, a person engaged in aerobic activity must first align the bite valve to a predetermined orientation. Only then can the valve covering be bitten, thereby breaking the valve seal and permitting fluid flow. Orienting the valve entails the use of at least one hand, and possibly both hands. Thus, the use of this type of known bite valve also presents safety hazards to cyclists.
Other conventional bite valves, utilize a slotted plastic end cap that is inserted into the end of the tube extending from the bladder. The end cap is bitten to cause the slots to open, permitting fluid flow. Through extended use, the plastic tends to weaken, resulting in undesired leakage through the slots.
Therefore, there is an unmet need in the art for a hydration bladder valve that can be operated without being positioned to a predetermined orientation to permit operation.